Moments of the past
by PantherAnimagi
Summary: This is about all the missing Tonks and Remus moments. I know this has been done many times but I will try to make it very cannon like all appearances with Tonks and Remus in the book will be in the fic. THe rating might change as more chapters come up.


Missing Order of the Phoenix Moments

**This is about all the missing Tonks and Remus moments. I know this has been done many times but I will try to make it very cannon like all appearances with Tonks and Remus in the book will be in the fic. But this is my first fan fic so please be kind… Don't own, don't sue… Please.**

It had been a long hot, sweltering day at the auror office and there sat Tonks in her tightly packed cubical. She sat there talking to her self while doing the paper work; she was mumbling something like "Why… Fudge against Harry Potter… This is wrong" She kept mumbling some words like this. Today Tonks was sporting medium violet hair and unlike the other cubicles, Tonks's cubicle had posters of the weird sister's and not dark wizards like Sirius Black. They wouldn't let Tonks look for Black as he was a relative and she was to low in the rankings yet so…. They just gave her a bunch of papers to sort out, which didn't go well with her.

It was coming to the end of the day when a tall bold dark skinned man came to the entrance of the small cubical and asked "hum…. You do know its past 5:00…. Aren't you meant to be at home?" His voice was deep.

Tonks was too carried away to notice him there, Kingsley look a little taken back but smiled still. "Nymphadora?"

This she heard her despised first name and stood up so quick to retaliate but she knocked her chair over underneath her which knocked the table which was holding a glass of water up which then of course it fell over and spilt all over her reports. She cursed under her breath and looked at the sheets then turned to Kingsley, "please don't call me that, just Tonks, please just Tonks" the frustration in her voice was clear.

With a couple flicks of the wand and a few muttered spells it was cleaned and turned around to Kingsley before realising that the daily prophet was showing and on the front page was Harry Potter and Fudge, the title saying "The Boy Who Lost His Mind lies again" and slightly below but not smaller "Fudge will hold next office!" Although this prophet looked a little strange, it seems that Tonks had hexed the prophet which shredded into tiny pieces before coming back together then shredding together. She quickly stoped the hex and hopping that she wouldn't be reported.

"Um…" His eyes flickered around her cubicle, before landing on _was_ shredded prophet "Yes…. as I was saying why you are still here? His voice was still deep and slow.

Tonks just realised who she was talking to and quickly got her thoughts together. "Please don't report me!" It sounded more like a shout then a plea. Her voice was shrouded with nerves.

Kingsley just replied with a nice smile and commented "oh don't worry I won't"

"Huh you won't" pausing for a smile "sweet….. Now why I'm not home yet is because well… The bloody paper work is… Mad-Eye, how nice! Two high aurors have come to see me!" She said nervously.

And of course Mad-Eye turned up slightly behind and beside Kingsley. Mad-Eye has thought of Tonks and his protégé. But this still did not sit well with Tonks.

And of course Mad-Eye turned up slightly behind and beside Kingsley. "Are your sure?" Kingsley asked Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye eye went spinning around before deciding that no one was around or no listening device or spell was on. "Yes" he said gruffly.

Kingsley eyed Tonks carefully, then turned to Mad-Eye "She's also a cousin of Black right?"

"Yes-" Moody replied.

Tonks then decided that she should interrupt "Hello? I'm here."

Mad-Eye and Kingsley both turned to Tonks and eyed her intently from braking there conversation. "No I'm not!" Tonks said rather suddenly.

Mad-Eye and Kingsley both took out their wands and started to put spells and charms around each other, once they were both finished, Mad-Eye broke the silence and said in a rather threatening and quick tone "Do you or do not believe Fudge about Harry Potter and Voldemort"

Surprised at the question, she decided to tell the truth and risk her job rather then lie. "I don't believe Fudge and I do believe Harry Potter is telling the truth and Voldemort is back and is gathering death eaters" She finished with a sigh.

"Great, Great" Kingsley said with a smile.

Before Tonks could interrupt onto why they weren't reporting her, Mad-Eye started talking "do you know what the Order of the Phoenix is?"

"Yeah it was in the first war and it fought against You-Know-Who and Dumbledore was its leader, right?"

Kingsley smiled and continued of from where Mad-Eye finished, "Yes you are correct" pausing to look around before continuing "would you like to join and fight Voldemort?"

"What YES!" Tonks shouted a bit over excited.

"Quiet girl!" Mad-Eye said in response but rather agitated.

"Good, well the meeting is in half an hour, you will side along apparate with us"

"Also take this and memorize." hading a piece of paper with slanted writing on "Dumbledore is also expecting you; he somehow knew you would love to join" Kingsley finished.

Tonks took the paper and memorized "burn?" she said happily, a bit too happily, pointing to the piece of paper?

Mad-Eye and Kingsley nodded and Tonks burned it. "Are you ready? We need you to show you the head quarters and some of the occupants first." Mad-Eye said.

"It would be easier if we side along apparate, so grab hold of my arm"

Tonks placed her hand on Kingsley's arm and with a swooping sensation which was very familiar to her landed on a road facing a street of houses. Tonks let go and looked around, but something was wrong there was 11 and 13 but not 12. Kingsley saw this and said "memorize"

So Tonks did and a huge house appeared, "cool"

"Be very quiet and don't ring the door bell" Mad-Eye said to Tonks.

They walked up to the house and Mad-Eye mumbled a few spells to open the door and it opened. They continued to walk through the threshold and into the hall way of the house. "I will be back, need to do some things" Mad-Eye said before turning back and walking back out of the house.

Tonks walked behind Kingsley until something caught her eye, a portrait with curtains over the picture, she stoped walking and looked at it for a while before realising that Kingsley wasn't in front of her. She turned and was about to keep walking before CRASH, she fell over, but not before two warm hands caught her by the ribs but the pull was to much and brought the user down too, while the portrait curtains opened showing a women screaming "FILTHY HALFBREEDS, DIRTY MUDBLOODS, DISGUSTING RELATIVES AND NOW AN CLUMSY IDIOTIC METAMORPHMAGUS!"

"Sorry, sorry" Tonks said apologetically as she was getting up and helping the man she pulled down. "I'm so clumsy."

"Its fine, don't worry" the person said as he dusted the dirt off his mangled robes.

His face was young yet it was prematurely wrinkled and his hair was golden brown yet specked with grey. His robes were patched and old. "Hello you must be Nymphadora, I'm Remus Lupin" He said and extended his right hand.

"Please, please don't call me that, but otherwise nice to meet you" She shook his hand.

"Thanks for the help moony" a man said with black hair puffing from closing the curtains "while you two got acquainted" he said with a smirk "I had to close my mother's dam portrait"

"Sirius Black?" Tonks said and with lightning speed grabbed her wand pointing it at Sirius Black. "Why is he here and isn't any one trying to capture him?"

"Kingsley didn't tell you, did he?" He replied blankly

"Please understand that Sirius is innocent and our ex-friend Peter betrayed us not Sirius. He also did not kill those muggles it was Peter as he, Sirius and James are animagus." Remus said tiredly.

"Oh really then" placing her wand back into her pocket "then nice to see you again cuz" she finished with a grin and shook hands.

"You guys are related?"

"Yeah, her mums my favourite cousin" Sirius said with a grin.

They walked to the kitchen, introducing Tonks to Molly whose first reply was "are your hungry?"

As they say down at the long table with other members walking in and staring at Tonks's bright hair against the dark walls and sitting down and starting conversations of their own, the volume on the room grew very loud. They were still talking about various things when the Snape walked in and sat down. "Snapes in the order?" Tonks asked barely a whisper and quiet frightened.

"Humm… Yes he is." Sirius said grudgingly.

"I take it you don't like him, Sirius" Tonks said and Sirius nodded, "Me either he never liked me in potions, I kept braking every thing," Remus and Sirius both chuckled.

"That would be about right" Sirius said

"What about you Remus" Tonks asked.

"I neither like nor dislike Severus."

"Had a hard past I suppose."

"Indeed" Remus replied.

With that Dumbledore walked in with most of the members sitting down or standing erupted into silence. "Welcome everyone; I would like to introduce a new member, Nymphadora Tonks" Tonks shuddering at her first name and Dumbledore relaying a hand towards Tonks, "Please"

With all the members eye's including Remus's and Sirius's staring at Tonks, she took this as to stand up and she did, "Hello, Um… You know my name but I really prefer to be called by Tonks and not Nymphadora, please blame my mother for that blasted first name. I am also a metamorphmagus" Indicating to rapid colour changing of her hair from violet to red to blue to green and back to violet. "Um… I'm also an auror and yeah, that's about it."

She sat back down but missing her chair and falling over, there were fits or smirks and chuckles around the room. She stood back up groggily "And I'm also enormously clumsy."

She grabbed the chair and sat back down. Dumbledore smiled at this "We will talk about the transportation of Harry Potter next meeting but right now, Severus can you please say some things."

Snape stood up and all eyes turned to him except Sirius which was at his hands. "Lucias Malfoy is becoming a problem; we have found him with the Minister numerous times we can suspect this as a huge problem soon. The dark lord is gathering many followers under the Ministers nose, which even with clear eyes the Minister still will not see that he is back. Now guard duty"

Snape continued to talk about guard duty with aurors and ministry workers placed at after hours to not raise suspicion on why they are not at work. Tonks was placed to guard tomorrow night with Remus. With everything done everyone stood to leave, Snape went first but some staying to eat. Molly walked over to Tonks. "Now dear would you like to eat here and meet the kids?"

"Oh yeah sure, that would be cool"

Fred and George walked in first as Tonks, Remus and Sirius entered another conversation, this time about food. "Now what's for dinner?" Fred asked.

Both looking at the pots. "Now boys we have a new member and a new guest at that"

"Eh?" George said looking around then spotting Tonks. "Oh interesting."

"Tonks, Tonks" Molly called.

Tonks looked around at who called her name and exited the conversation she was having with Remus and Sirius. She stood up and walk to Molly and the boys.

"Tonks this is Fred and George, you saw Bill and Charlie in the meeting, there is also Ronald and Ginny who are upstairs. There is also Hermione"

"Hey" She said with a smile.

"Nice hair" Fred said looking at her hair

"Thanks I'm a metamorphmagus." Changing her hair red.

"Woh cool!" Said a girl with long striking red hair, she had obviously over heard a part of the conversation.

"Hello you must be Ginny"

"Yeah and you?"

"Oh I'm Tonks new member."

Two new kids walked in one with long brown busy hair and the other with short red hair, they must be Ronald and Hermione, Tonks thought to her self.

"Oh hello" Hermione said looking at her hair.

"Hey, new person I suspect" Ron said.

"Hey I'm Tonks and a metamorphmagus as I have said many times tonight."

After about 20 minutes of conversation with the children Molly shouted "Dinners ready!" She served roast lamb and vegetables. In between mouthfuls Tonks changed her facial features for entertainment for the children with the adults looking over sometimes and smirking. After dinner they packed up with the kids heading for bed Molly came over towards Tonks who was now talking to Sirius, Remus and Kingsley. "Now Tonks dear, would you like to go back to your flat or sleep here the night, we have many spare bedrooms."

"Oh I think I have had too many fire whiskeys for apparation so I will stay if that's okay with you."

"Oh yes of course you can have the first level, second on the right bedroom."

She then shouted "all children up to bed now!"

After many objections they all left.

After a couple more hours and it nearing midnight and of course after many vigorous conversations. Tonks stood up and said "I'm gonna go to bed now, still quiet tired after all that paperwork." she said to Remus, Sirius and Kingsley and they bathed her goodnight.

With Remus in the background also saying "I will follow"

Tonks walked to the stairs mumbling 1st level 2 on right, she climbed the stairs to the first level and walked past the first door on the right then the second. She put her hand on the door knob when a man said" Goodnight Nymphadora" behind her.

Tonks shudder at this and turned around to see who said it, "please Remus call me Tonks, are you following me?" she asked to Remus.

"Oh no my bedroom is next to yours." He said simply.

"Sure" she said with a smirk, "good night"

He nodded in reply and walked past Tonks and into the next door on the right; Tonks turned around and opened her door and entered. Her bedroom was quiet large with a bathroom on the right and a large queen sized four poster bed in the centre. It would be very nice except that it was dark and bland, Tonks ignored this and walked towards the bed and hoped on top of the blankets, took of her shoes placed them beside her and hoped in and fell asleep with much on her mind about the order.


End file.
